DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's narrative) This core will provide statistical, epidemiological and genetic support for the five projects in this SCOR. Environmental associations and interactions with identified major genes will be pursued to more fully understand factors leading to the development of hypertension. Statistical review of results from all projects before publication will ensure correct analytical methodology in used in support of the research findings. Data management between clinical centers will continue to be provided to ensure standardization, timely data acquisition and input, and edited analysis files. Linkage analysis of markers to detect linked loci in the mouse models of Project 5 will also be performed.